1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormal vibration sensing apparatus, and more particularly, to an abnormal vibration sensing apparatus that easily detect abnormal vibration in a plurality of directions without increasing the number of installing abnormal vibration sensing apparatuses, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a cabinet having a receiving space therein, a tub provided in the cabinet, and a washing tub rotatably received in the tub.
The cabinet has a rectangular parallelepiped shape, and is provided with a tub having a cylindrical shape for receiving water therein. The tub is supported by a spring and a damper so as to attenuate vibration generated when the washing tub is rotated.
An abnormal vibration sensing apparatus for sensing excessive vibration of the tub in a certain direction is provided in the cabinet. The abnormal vibration sensing apparatus is installed so as to be separated from the tub with a certain distance in a direction.
However, in the related art washing machine, the abnormal vibration sensing apparatus is installed so as to sense a displacement of the tub only in one direction. Therefore, when a direction of the tub to be sensed is increased, the number of the abnormal vibration sensing apparatuses is increased thus to cause a complicated construction, an increased assembly time, and an increased fabrication cost.